Let's Eat Cake
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: Jesse and Susannah hear an interesting song on the radio. Birthday gift for the amazing Moondancing Millie. Happy Birthday!


**A.N - Okay, I have checked this through three times but I'm on a time limit - on my sister's computer without her knowing. She can wake up at any moment ... any mistakes are my bad.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, places, songs or lyrics. They all belong to their various creators.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!**

**So, bad news. My internet is down for at least another two days. I fought through slow internet pages, sneaking into my sister's room twice and waking up early all for you. :)**

**Maz helped me with this. She's been there every step of the way, reading, approving, changing until finally we created this for your sweet sixteenth. We love you muchos, Emily. And we'll see you later whilst we eat cake. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Let's Eat Cake**

The strains of a familiar song began playing from the radio in my bedroom. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, the one time you step into the bathroom to blow-dry your hair and your favourite song comes on … But you can't hear it because the hair-dryer on.

So I relied on my secret weapon.

"Jesse?" I stretched out the name of my permanent ghostly room mate. "Could you please -?"

"Done." He called back. Sure enough, the introduction had increased in volume. "Querida, I have been here over one hundred and fifty years and I have heard many, many songs. Why your particular favourite is this one, I will never know."

"Hey," I scolded. "I happen to like Taylor Swift."

_We were both young, when I first saw you  
It was primary__ schoo__l;__ you were my rival  
I__ hated you,  
And you hated me too_

_Th__at's how it worked__, between you and me  
you won the badge,__ and __it drove me __crazy  
Then I won it too  
And I was just like you_

"Huh." Jesse commented, arching an eyebrow at the radio, as if he could change it with his mind power or something. "Different."

I left the bathroom less then a second later, my face screwed up in confusion. "This isn't right."

_But we're older now and we're bestest buddies__  
You, Maz and I just as it should be  
And you're 16 today so it's time to celebraaaaate._

"I know, Susannah. Let's just listen."

_S__o we say "__H__appy __B__irthday to Emily our friend,__"  
Y__ou'__ll be older so the jokes will have to end  
You're sixteen and there are presents for you to take  
It's your birthday, Emily let's eat cake!_

"Emily?"

"Don't look at me, querida." Jesse shook his head, a lock of curly hair resting over his forehead. "I thought this song was about Romeo and Juliet. I've never heard of this ... Emily person."

_So I thank Jesse for bringing us together_

I turned narrowed angry eyes at my ghost-y, boyfriend-y person. "Never heard of her, eh? Apparently, you've been playing matchmaker!"

Jesse didn't show any signs of fear, as any normal person would have when I turn this full out 'how-dare-you' 'tude. Instead, he just rolled his eyes.

"Susannah," he spoke slowly, almost like he was bored. "Be reasonable. I'm a ghost. Only you, and Father Dominic, can see me."

"Oh ... yeah."

_Without those books I'd still look at you__  
And think, "I know her,  
She's that other clever girl."_

_But we're closer now and Jesse has more friends,_

I shot him another glare, but he just shook his head again, reminding me to leave it.

_Edward, Hannah, Dexter, Remy; Hey, even Leechy.__  
And you're 16 today so it's time to celebraaaaate._

_S__o we say "__Happy__B__irthday to Emily our friend,"  
__You'll be older so the jokes will have to end__  
You're sixteen and there are presents for you to take  
It's your birthday, Emily let's eat cake!_

_Happy Birthday Emily, well, how does it feel?  
Y__ou're one of us now, and it's a done deal  
Y__ou're a great friend if not slightly crazy  
S__o have a fab birthday and let's all go party"_

_Oh, ohhh._

"I think," I stated dryly, "I prefer the old version."

_So true._

"Shh, querida." My mouth dropped open at Jesse's response. I guess I'd forgotten that more often than not he is a pain in the backside. "I want to listen."

"But, you didn't –"

"Shh!"

_I got tired of thinking__  
For an amazing present for you  
My money was dwindling  
I'm afraid this will have to do_

_So we say "Bon Anniversaire"_

"Ha!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I know that. It's 'Happy Birthday'." Jesse looked unimpressed.

"Yes, Susannah, that's kind of what the song is declaring."

_And in every other language too__  
It means the same thing, it's all for you…__  
You're a great friend and we don't want you to change a thing  
Cos, after all, you're the other one who loves to sing!_

"Aww," Jesse smiled. "That's kind of cute."

"_Have a brill birthday!" From everyone who thinks you're great  
Which is almost everyone cos you're such an amazing mate_

"That's cuter," I countered.

_We love you loads and there is just no way that's fake  
It's your birthday, Emily let's eat cake._

_Eat cake … Oooohh, chocolate caaaake._

"And I like the sound of that. Jesse, can you go get me some cake?"

"Ghost, Susannah." He told me, his mouth wide in a grin. "Something you seem very good at forgetting."

_Cos we are best friends and we both love you._

After the song ended, Jesse and I stood there, staring at the radio. We were waiting for something. I'm not sure. An explanation, maybe?

Then, thankfully, the good old radio DJ clued us in. "That was a rendition of _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift written as a birthday gift for the elusively named Moondancing Millie. Millie, that was for you."

The speech segued into another song and, uninterested, I turned the volume down.

"Soooo," I drawled, glancing at Jesse. "Who was she?"

"Who was who, querida?"

Gah. Damn Jesse and his ability to be so hot sometimes.

"Emily … Millie." I pointed to the radio. "The song. Did you know her?"

Jesse shrugged. "No." His eyebrow rose as he thought about something. "I rather thought you might. Does she go to your school?"

"I don't think so." Shrugging, I ignored it. "Well, Happy Birthday to her anyway. Wherever she is."

And let's hope the next time I hear my favourite song on the radio, I get the _real_ words.


End file.
